And This is how I Found Myself in A Rather Odd Situation
by injustsevendays
Summary: When nineteen year old Sophie finds herself at the Frankenstein place she has no idea what's in store. With Frank N Furter, Magenta, Columbia, and Riff Raff will Sophie ever be able to live a "normal" life ever again, or will she give into absolute pleasure? Slight Riff RaffxOc, Riff RaffxMagenta, later FrankxOC. Pre Brad and Janet. This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rain cascaded down one of the many castle windows as the scene opened.

A bolt of lightning struck in the distance briefly illuminating the room beyond the window.

Within that room the light landed upon many an odd object, yet was too short lived to truly bring understanding to any one item leaving any purveyor baffled…and thus was the nature of the Frankenstein castle.

Upon entering this strange domain one could not help but be drawn to the bizarre antiquity held within its walls.

Typical castle scenery awaited all guests; suits of armour, a grandfather clock, Persian rugs, painted masterworks…perfectly stereotypical yet off putting; so perfect that one questioned the true nature of the inhabitants.

And one would be right to question the inhabitants for they were anything but typical…

First and foremost there was the master of the castle, one scientific genius doctor Frank-n-Furter. Standing five foot seven and sporting extremely large, curly black hair he was an average enough man. It was only upon a further inspection (in terms of the saying) that one saw his true nature…often sporting a laced corset, black, satin bikini cut underwear, a garter belt, fishnet stockings, and five-inch heels the doctor was anything but average. Coupled with his heavy makeup, seemingly unquenchable sexual appetite, and origins from Transsexual, Transylvania Dr. Frank-n-Furter was truly a unique individual (by human standards at least).

Next one would move on to his faithful handyman or butler Riff Raff. Tall, pale, thin in the extreme, hunchbacked, sallow looking with shoulder length white blonde hair Riff Raff was anything but the standard butler. He tended to keep to himself and absolutely abhorred physical contact (excluding that of his sister). In reality his relationship with his sister went beyond brotherly love into that of romance, although it was not entirely recuperated.

In direct connection with Riff Raff was his loving sister Magenta who was known as the manor's maid. Large, curled, unruly magenta hair, pale skin, large expressive eyes and mouth all mixed together to form her character. She was often mischievous and defiant and was most definitely not the typical maid.

Both siblings had followed Frank-n-Furter to earth to help him with his scientific studies yet one could see that neither was truly satisfied with their current state of living.

The last inhabitant of the castle was most shockingly a human female by the name of Columbia. Although human, Columbia was quite odd. She sported extremely short bright red hair, a pale complexion, and black tap shoes. The typical groupie, she had latched onto the sexual prowess of the doctor and had, in some odd twist of fate, ended up being allowed to live with the Transylvanians and learn their secrets.

As it was, the tale begins with these four characters being seated for supper…


	2. Chapter 2

The room buzzed with conversation as the four figures began to eat a rich meal of cooked pheasant. At the head of the table sat Frank-n-Furter sporting his usual attire. To the right of him sat Magenta in her French maid uniform and to the left Columbia in her sequined outfit, both animatedly discussing their best sexual experience, as was a typical conversation of the women. Beside Magenta sat her brother who sullenly looked at his food trying his hardest to ignore the story of his sister and the man she had slept with. Frank sat back in his chair and sipped at some wine smiling at the conversation. Of course they were both talking about sexual experiences they had enjoyed under his care and it amused him endlessly to hear of how much of a Casanova he was, even if he already knew it himself. It was halfway through Columbia's story that she was rudely interrupted by the normally silent doorbell.

"Now how strange, who would be out here so late…and in such weather?" Frank mused as he turned his head towards Riff Raff, signaling for him to go answer the door.

Riff Raff thankfully left the table and began his walk through the twisting corridors to the main entrance. As he walked he too began to muse as to whom could be out this late. He knew it wasn't his delivery man as he had already received his morphine supply the night before yet he could think of no other person who would willingly come to the castle. The only possible solution left then was that some poor, stupid human had gotten lost and had wound up at the manor…ah too bad for them, his master would surely use them for his current experiment, they still needed some facial features he believed… arriving at the door Riff Raff slowly opened it and looked down to see a completely drenched, petite teenage girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, oh!? Ooh, oh goodness wha-what? How can a car just stop like this?" the nineteen year old girl practically shrieked as her car made terrifying noises until it came to a complete stop on the forest road.

The girl in question sported light, golden blonde hair pulled back into a severe bun, she wore a baggy black sweater over a long, shapeless grey skirt. Her ice-blue, thickly lashed eyes were framed with large, silver glasses that often fell to the tip of her button nose. She closed her eyes in frustration and her small, plump pink lips pulled into a frown. Today had not been her lucky day…first she had found that the apartment she was supposed to be moving into had been condemned, then she had been informed that the job she was supposed to have been starting had given away her position to a more experience individual, and now her car had left her to fend for herself in a dark, unpopulated, forest during a thunder storm at night…

"Think Sophie, think. Was there any houses nearby that you could walk to?" she contemplated as she repeatedly tapped her forehead.

"AHA! Yes, yes there was that castle about a mile back!" Sophie yelled as she began to grab her two suitcases from the back seat.

With a bit of a struggle she was able to maneuver herself as well as her luggage out of the small car and begin her trek to the castle she had seen on her drive.

"Oh it's raining harder than I thought, by the time I get to that castle they're going to think I swam there!" Sophie mused to herself, laughing, as she half-ran, half-walked towards her destination.

About half an hour later she arrived at the castle, silently sighing with relief that she had indeed been right about the building existing. Sophie continued walking until she reached the large, front doors and, setting her luggage down, she advanced and rang the doorbell.

"Ah, I'm so nervous," she began to bite her bottom lip "what if they turn me away?"

Sophie's brow creased as she began to think of all the horrible things that could happen to her in her current situation. In fact, she was so focused that she didn't notice the door being opened nor did she notice the stare of the butler.


	4. Chapter 4

Riff Raff stared down at the sopping girl slightly amused by the worried expression that played on her face. He soon grew bored at her unresponsiveness though and, unusual to his character, broke the silence.

"Excuse me madam but what is it that you want?" Riff Raff drawled in his bored, monotone voice.

The girl jolted at the sudden noise he had created and screamed, falling to her knees. He watched as she slowly turned her attention towards his person and expected her to look more frightened at his appearance – as most people did – instead she wobbly got to her feet and began to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to act so rudely. Honestly, you aren't scary o-or anything I just frighten easily."

Riff Raff silently mused at the high pitch of her voice. It was not nasaly as that of Columbia's nor was it sensual as that of his dear sister's rather it was very feminine and innocent…how odd.

"What do you want?" he asked again slightly annoyed to have to repeat himself.

"Oh yes, sorry, well you see my car broke down about a mile back and well, I was wondering if I could maybe use your telephone to call for a cab or something along those lines…" she trailed off looking at the ground as she spoke.

Riff Raff didn't respond right away, rather, he took the gap in conversation to contemplate whether or not Frank-n-Furter would wish for her to enter. He slowly lowered his eyes to her form and began taking in her appearance. She was evidently petite in both stature and waist yet she attempted to mask her figure with baggy, shapeless clothing. Her complexion was smooth and of a pale shade… a shade almost as pale as himself. Her eyes were a startlingly bright blue and were framed with long, thick dark lashes. Her face was on the round side, though not in sense of being overweight, rather it was femininely rounded. Her appearance screamed feminine innocence. Yes, he concluded, his master would most definitely wish to see her…

"Come inside then, I will take you to my master," he said curtly as he moved aside for her to enter.

"Oh thank you so very much sir!" she beamed as she pick up her suitcases and entered the castle.

Riff Raff quickly looked outside to make sure that there was no other wanderer wishing to venture towards the castle and, upon being assured that they were alone, closed the doors with a resounding thud.


	5. Chapter 5

She was so glad that he had let her into the castle! She had been worried when he had gone silent…she had noticed that he was studying her appearance and she had inwardly cringed, not at the stare but at what he would find. She knew she was unattractive, she was chubby, too short, had awkward proportions, and an ugly face to sum it all up. To ease her nerves she had taken the chance to observe him as well. He was quite attractive in an unconventional way. He was thin, sallow, tall and angular but handsome, in her opinion, nonetheless… yet her train of the thought was suddenly broken by the voice of the man.

"You can leave your bags here and follow me to the dining room."

Sophie quickly complied and set her suitcases down having to jog to catch up with his long strides.

As she followed the man she noticed two things. Firstly, that the butler was a hunchback yet, from what she could discern, the hunch was artificial…now why would he wear a fake hunch she silently asked herself. Secondly, Sophie realized that the castle was not only extremely large but it was also rather sparsely decorated aside from the entrance room; every hallway he took her down was solely lined with a single red rug. Yet, every hall _was_ framed with a multitude of doors. I wonder how many rooms there are in this place Sophie mused as she began to count.

What seemed like ages passed as she was led down corridor after corridor and she was about to ask the butler how much longer it would be until they reached the dining room when he abruptly stopped causing her to bump into him.

She watched as he flinched from the contact and felt immediate regret towards her actions…she surely didn't wish to bring him discomfort.

"We are here now madam," he stated as he slowly opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank looked up from his plate as he heard the door to the dining room creak open. He made eye contact with his butler and swiftly nodded his head as a signal for him to proceed.

Riff Raff, seemingly alone, made a jerking movement with his hand and began to walk towards the table; it was only after a few strides that Frank was able to see the sopping girl – woman who shyly walked behind.

"And what have we here?" Frank demanded as he rose from his chair and made his way to meet Riff Raff at the end of the long table.

"This is miss…" Riff Raff trailed off as he realized that he had never asked her name.

"Ah, my name is Sophie sir, sorry for not properly introducing myself earlier." The girl replied timidly.

Throughout this exchange Frank had taken his chance to take in the figure before him and he was…well…quite enthused with what he saw.

She was small and thin, thinner that either Columbia or Magenta – not that he particularly cared for extremely thin girls but it would be different. She was sinfully cute, round cheeks, plump pink lips, bright blue eyes, small, buttoned nose... Oh how he would enjoy making her up…. Her figure was clearly developed regardless of her attempting to cover it up…a shame really… oh what wonderful clothes she would wear… but he would see her true self soon, not this ugly charade she chose to dress herself as. But best off all, she screamed purity, innocence…she had to be taken. She would be taken, he assured it.

"Enchanté," Frank said as he bent down to kiss her small, cold hand, "and what brings you here so late Sophie?"

Upon kissing her hand Frank was treated with the delicious sight of her cheeks flaring a soft pink coupled with her biting her lower lip and averting her eyes to the floor. He groaned under his breath…she would be fun.

"Oh well my car broke down and I-I was hoping that I m-might be able to use your phone…if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience…" Sophie stuttered looking down at the floor.

"Ah well my dear, and whom would you be phoning this late?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Well I…" she froze thinking, "I-I don't have anyone to phone now that I think of it…" and unexpectedly she fell to the ground and began to cry.

Frank-n-Furter was baffled and slightly disgusted by her display of emotion. Now why would she be crying? Yet, ever the gentleman, he helped her up – goodness she was light – and brought her to a chair at the table while simultaneously hushing her sobs.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry about this, g-goodness I'm such a burden and a terrible guest. M-my day has j-just been so terrible…I have nowhere to stay, I have nowhere to work, and I h-have no one to g-go to!" She stuttered, ending her speech with a feminine sob.

By this point both Magenta and Columbia had left the room bored and slightly annoyed by the new girl. Riff Raff had tried to follow suit but a scathing glance from his master told him he was to stay there.

"Ah my dear now why don't you just tell me all your troubles?" Frank insisted as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"I don't wish to bore you…" Sophie began but the look in her host's eyes told her that she should obey his wish…and so she did.

Little did she know that the start of this conversation would lead her life in a most unexpected direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later

Sophie awoke to the sound of muffled voices coming from the room next to her. She had been living at the – she had soon learned was called – Frankenstein Castle for two months and yet she was always surprised to hear voices in the middle of the night.

Being up, she took the chance to hone in on the noise coming from Riff Raff's room – she had been left in his care since that first night and thus had been situated in the room separated only by a door from his. She had yet to truly grow close to him, he was a reserved and isolated man who abhorred social relations, yet she found him to be kind and caring in his own ways nonetheless.

Making meaning of the sounds that drifted into the room Sophie blushed, clearly Magenta was "visiting" tonight. She had been shocked to discover the incestuous relationship between the two but had kept quiet about it, Magenta had once discussed the matter with her and it was clear that she loved her brother about as much as she loved any of her other sexual partners – who had been fast and frequent within the two month period. She had felt bad for Riff Raff after that revelation as it was evident he worshipped her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise, Sophie left her room and began to walk towards the elevator musing about her life at the castle on her way…

After relaying her pathetic sob story to Frank-n-Furter he had immediately decreed that she would live within the mansion, she was formally introduced to the other inhabitants and then led to her room where she was told to have a shower and then go to sleep. In the morning she had been woken by Riff Raff and brought once more to the dining room where she was invited to eat breakfast…and from there she began socializing. It was only after about three weeks that she learned of Frank's origin…although she had thought the people in the house to have been odd she merely assumed that Frank was a very eccentric wealthy man and that Columbia was his wife…she cringed at her innocent folly. It came as no surprise to her now that – albeit Columbia – all the inhabitants hailed from an alien planet with alien customs.

Yet she soon became friends (well at least acquaintances she corrected) with everyone. First was the groupie Columbia, whom seemed to naturally make friends fast. Although she had a nasally voice and high energy level Sophie found she was extremely comfortable around the red head. It took a little longer for Magenta to warm up to her but they were now quite close, Magenta treating her like a younger sister.

She pondered and realized that Frank-n-Furter had seemed to take an instant notice to her, although not favourable nor unfavourable – rather she saw a strange gleam in his eye that made her shiver, it seemed sometimes as if he wanted to consume her…yet he was only ever kind to her. She had learned, though, that he had quite a temper and saw its marks on Riff Raff … she had also learned that he was self-absorbed and had a large sexual appetite… well I'm at least safe from that, she thought, god knows I'm not attractive.

I hope I don't wake him, Sophie thought to herself with a smile on her face as she was momentarily pulled from her reverie to enter the elevator and press the button that would lead her to Frank's lab. She shivered slightly at the feel of the cold metal floor on her bare feet and pulled down the hem of her shirt – another change had come in the form of her wardrobe; Frank-n-Furter had rifled through her clothes and demolished any he felt were unbecoming of her. She was to wear form fitting, "sexy" ensembles that flattered her desirable characteristics to his liking – she snorted, what desirable characteristics did she have? These actions had also caused a lot of shopping on Frank's part and a lot of blushes on hers.

The elevator rattled, signalling its arrival at her desired destination. She stepped out into the large laboratory and made her way to the elegant room at the back.

Pulling back the silken red curtains she made her way to the Queen sized bed and saw Frank sleeping soundly within its plush covers. Making sure to be quiet, Sophie slowly lowered herself in…it had become a strangely comforting ritual for her to sleep with Frank-n-Furter if ever she should not find it in her own room.

She remembered the first time it had happened; it was around two in the morning on her seventh night when she had awoken in a cold sweat, shaking. Her nightmare had been intense and lingered still…shadows became menacing and silence became whispers. She flew into the hall and began running without thinking of where she was going…she ran for what seemed like hours before slamming into a figure before her. Falling to the ground she screamed but was soon cut off by the hand of Frank-n-Furter covering her mouth. He had comforted her and listened to her nightmare until she had passed out from exhaustion…she had woken up in his bed the next morning.

With this memory in her head Sophie fell asleep smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

He had awoken as soon as he had heard the rattling of the elevator.

He knew who would be walking into his room and a smug smirk clawed its way onto his face. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as she made her way into his room then bed and finally, once her breathing became slow and even, he moved to look at her.

Oh how he loved how much she trusted him already. He had coached her in the last two months to rely on him; he would be her confidante, her re-assurer, her protector – oh the irony!

His train of thought was disturbed as she rolled onto her back and her shirt rode up to rest just below her breasts, giving him a delicious view of her thin frame. Her hip bones were prominent and her rib cage flared out – she looked so delicate, so breakable. Yet her feminine curves were unmistakable, luscious, flowing hips tapered out from her frame and balanced her large chest giving her a glorious hour glass shape.

Slowly he began to trace the bones from her ribs and goose bumps broke out across her flesh –

"Oh my word" he groaned as he watched her legs involuntarily twitch together at the knees followed by a mewled sigh.

He removed his fingers from her person and turned himself from her to stare down at his hardening member – ah well this won't do at all, Frank thought, there is still so much of the game to play before I can claim this prize…then again I am not one to deny myself pleasure…

"Sophie, Sophie darling I need to talk with you," he gently whispered in her ear.

He retracted his body from hers as he watched her slowly open her eyes and turn her body towards him – totally unaware of her shirt's dangerously lowered neckline that revealed a generous amount of cleavage as well as unaware of Frank's superior night vision.

"Hmmm, what is it Mr. Furter?" she replied groggily, rubbing her eyes.

He shivered at her form of address…he had been the one who had insisted on her making the choice of what to call him, it was a test he applied to all of his guests which informed him of what to expect from their character – Magenta and Riff Raff called him Frank-n-Furter out of respect for his royal status as well as due to their subservient roles, Columbia called him Frankie due to her bubbly and possessive nature, Eddy had called him Frank out of both respect, love, and comradery and yet she had chosen to call him Mr. Furter…

"Ah, well you see, I've had a terrible nightmare that has left me unable to sleep." He lied smoothly.

"Oh don't worry now it's ok I know exactly what to do," she began as she slowly crawled over to where he was lying in the bed, "my sister used to get terrible nightmares as well and when she did she would ask to share my bed, snuggling up so close to me that she felt comforted." And with that she rested her hands against his chest and buried her head into the crook of his neck kissing it briefly before falling asleep instantly.

Frank purred with contentment, his plan had worked marvellously (of course). Once again she had exceeded his expectations, the kiss on his neck still burning. He slowly began to stroke her long hair absent mindedly – soft and silky and amazingly long, as soon as he had discovered it he had forbidden her to restrict it to a bun ever again.

Ah what beautiful golden tresses, he admired as he continued to stroke her hair trailing his hand down her back and over her rear, thankful that her hair was so long.

Suddenly he felt her stir beside him and watched with mild shock as she raised her leg and hooked it around his back, crushing herself to him. He had watched her repeat this action many times with the blankets on his bed and knew it was a strange sleeping habit for her – he had fantasized of her once more repeating this action in a much different situation many times yet he had never expected it sooner.

"Oh you tricky little minx," Frank hissed under his breath as he felt her soft breasts rise and fall against his chest, tickling, teasing him. He was soon distracted by another infuriating action though –

"Oh," he groaned as she began to press her leg tighter into his back which, in turn, pressed her groin firmly against his own.

His cock twitched and began to harder briefly before he got himself under control. He wasn't the master of sexual experiences for no good reason. In order to pleasure as many people as he had, as efficiently as he had, one had to possess amazing self-restraint.

"This innocent little thing will be the death of my patience, and god knows I am not a patient man." Frank said to himself, running a hand through his hair, and with a deep breath he forced himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Riff Raff awoke early the next morning and stiffly arose from his small bed which was currently occupied by his still slumbering sister. He briefly let his eyes roam her naked form before turning to shower and then dress.

He had been surprised but not disappointed by the arrival of his sister in the night and had more than willingly allowed her to take her satisfaction from him. He knew that he was solely her masturbatory toy regardless of how much she claimed to love him, and it pained him to think on this every time she had finally reached her satiation point, yet he was powerless to her.

With an audible sigh Riff Raff left his room and sister and walked towards the elevator that would bring him to Frank-n-Furter's lab…

The elevator creaked open and he quickly stepped into the lab, briskly walking to the red velvet curtains that covered his master's bedchambers. Drawing the curtains back Riff Raff sucked in a quick breath at what he saw.

The noises of flowing water coming from the bathroom clearly indicated to him that Frank-n-Furter was in the midst of his early morning shower but that was not what had caught his attention – on the bed clad only in a light blue buttoned shirt (whose buttons had all come undone) and tight, bikini cut pink, polka dot underwear laid Sophie. She was turned on her side with both hands under her head causing her breasts to be pressed together. One leg was drawn in front of her and bent at a 90 degree angle giving him a view of her…

He felt his body respond without his consent – what was she doing here? He wouldn't put it past his master to have already claimed her but for some reason he had thought she would be different. So absorbed was he in his own thoughts and speculations that he failed to notice Frank's emergence from the washroom.

"Now what depraved little thoughts are going through your mind Riffy dear?" Frank asked condescendingly, his mouth almost directly touching Riff Raff's ear.

Riff Raff jolted away and looked to the ground when he answered, "I'm sorry master I should not have stayed once I saw that you were not here. I was just-"

"Just what Riffy? Clearly you were being naughty." And with this statement Frank-n-Furter gave a deliberate look down to Riff Raff's lower section – damn it all he was still aroused.

Riff Raff could do nothing but stare at his body's betrayal; he had never been aroused by anyone other than his sister before so he himself didn't understand why he was reacting in such a manner. Thankfully he was spared a response by the sounds of the girl awakening.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah," Sophie groaned as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms and back. Forgetting where she was for a moment she raised herself onto her knees and bent down, arching her back like a cat to further stretch. It was upon doing this stretch that she heard two distinct clearing of throats.

Sophie quickly sat up and turned her attention to the figures of both Frank and Riff Raff standing before her, Frank smiling in an odd way with a gleam in his eye and Riff Raff looking down awkwardly.

"Oh good morning Mr. Furter, Mr. Riff Raff, did you both sleep well?" She began timidly; usually she left Frank's room before Riff Raff woke him in the morning but she had been so tired that she had failed to wake up in time.

"I had a fantastic night my dear, thanks to you." Frank replied sensually, winking.

Sophie blushed slightly but laughed understanding he was merely joking with her. She turned her head to Riff Raff expectantly, but saw that he had his eyes still averted from her. Growing concerned she stood up and walked towards Riff Raff leaning down until she was eye to eye with him.

"Are you ok Mr. Riff Raff? If you feel ill I can take over your duties for today." Sophie said as she bit her bottom lip and wrinkled her brows in concern.

But all her actions seemed to do was make Riff Raff even paler – if possible.

"My dear I simply believe Riffy here is trying to be polite in regards to your – er – state of dress." Frank cut in.

Looking down Sophie blushed – my goodness I may as well be naked! Embarrassedly, she turned away and buttoned her shirt.

"I-I am so s-sorry! H-how embarrassing please excuse me!" She cried as she ran towards the elevator and descended to the sanctuary of female company.


	11. Chapter 11

Riff Raff let out a ragged breath at the girl's departure. He was sure to be in trouble for his reaction – he knew of Frank-n-Furter's claim on her.

"Now what was that which you were doing my dear Riff Raff?" Frank's voice drawled from close beside him.

"Nothing master, my apologies master, I was unaware of –"

CRACK! The sting of the whip broke across his back and Riff Raff soon found himself sprawled against the cold floor of the lab.

"Take off your Jacket Riffy" Frank's voice commanded from above.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK…the pain went on for hours as his master worked out his anger.

Convulsing on the floor Riff Raff grew relieved as he heard the heels of Frank-n-Furter recede into the distance, his punishment was over.

"Come Riff Raff we have work to do, get off the floor." Frank called.

"Yes master." He replied weakly as he shakily stood up and followed his orders.

...

Sophie sat in Columbia's room with both girls and listened absent mindedly to their banter. They were once again discussing sexual experiences and Sophie being well… inexperienced, had nothing to contribute.

"Oh that Frankie is just out-a-sight!" Columbia passionately cried, falling back onto her bed while clutching her chest.

"He eez quite good, he know all of zee best places." Magenta agreed as she began to paint her nails.

"Sophie you should ask him to give you a once over too, trust me you won't regret it!" Columbia suddenly directed at her, causing her to blush.

"Oh no Columbia goodness knows I can't ask him that!" no matter how much I wish he would Sophie added silently.

"You're such a goody two shoes! Honestly you've got to get your thrills somewhere!" she nasally replied as she sat behind Sophie and began brushing her hair.

Sophie had come to learn that her hair held a great fascination with all of the inhabitants of the castle; they all enjoyed brushing and styling it to the point that she had a new hairstyle about every 2 hours.

"Sophie we must fix zees problem of yours, surely you must want sexual relief?" Magenta interjected.

"Well I…. I um….uh" She stuttered, too embarrassed to admit that she did indeed wish for a man to claim her.

"Well of course she does Genta but she's just too much of a prude to admit it!" Columbia practically screeched as she began to curl Sophie's hair.

"I am not a prude! I'm just awkward, and undesirable, and shy and urgh" Sophie cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"What do you mean undesirable? You're a cutie patootie! Now stay still so I can curl your hair!" Columbia said testily.

"Oh yes my darling you are very desirable" Magenta added on as she extended her hand to admire her paint job.

"I don't at all feel like any man would want me though… I mean you both are so gorgeous! You're both tall, thin, and have beautiful figures and faces! And here I am short, squat and ugly!" She cried, closing her eyes as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"If you keep talking like that I will burn both of your ears." Columbia threatened as she curled another strand.

"You are thinner than either of us and you 'ave a vonderful figure as well. You are cute and feminine don't worry." Magenta stated with a stern voice, indicating that that was the end of the conversation.

Sophie remained silent as the other two girls became absorbed in their work, she knew that they wouldn't lie to her and yet she couldn't believe their words. There were too many years of isolation and horrific social interactions that supported her own self claim for Sophie to be able to believe the other two.

So instead she began to sing and slowly the other girls joined in, Magenta singing low and sensually, Columbia high pitched and enthusiastic… she couldn't help but smile.

Once the song – and her hair – was done Magenta motioned for Sophie to join her.

Columbia picked up a magazine and occupied herself within its depths, allowing Sophie to not feel guilty about suddenly diverting her attention to Magenta.

Walking over, Magenta grabbed Sophie by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I think it eez time for another lezzon Sophie."


	12. Chapter 12

Riff- Raff was going to pass out at any moment. Every time he moved pain shot up his back causing him to gasp. Yet his master kept pushing him to work and work he did. Every step felt like he was climbing a steep mountain while knifes stabbed into his back. Every breath felt as if some creature was dragging its claws down his body. God, the end of the day could not come quickly enough.

It didn't come quickly at all.

"Riff Raff if you continue to ignore me I will not hesitate to teach you another lesson." Frank's voice suddenly sounded on the left of him.

"Sorry master I will be sure to pay more attention." What had they been talking about?

"Never mind, I am bored with your company and I wish for you to leave me. Send Magenta up I am feeling rather… frisky." Frank dug deep, aiming for the heart and successfully ripping it out.

"Yes master," his voice trembled and he cursed himself – he would not show Frank-n-Furter any weakness – he refused to show how easily Frank was able to torture him.

And with that he left, taking the elevator down and quickly walking to Columbia's room as he had no doubt that his sister would be there.

Arriving at the door he knocked briefly before entering. He found Columbia lying on her stomach on the love seat reading a magazine. He quickly removed his gaze from her and located his sister who was – now what was she doing?

Sophie was standing in front of Magenta looking somewhat sceptical as he saw – to his horror and frustration – his sister grabbing the girls hand and slowly leading it to her thigh.

She made the girl run her hand slowly up her leg and stop just on her hip where Sophie began to rub small circles with her thumb.

"The master wishes to see you Magenta" Riff Raff said suddenly, somehow managing to keep his voice calm.

"Oh all right zen" Magenta replied whispering something in Sophie's ear and then leaving.

"Oooh you lucky duck!" Columbia cried after the receding figure and, pouting, she returned to her magazine.

Riff Raff was dazed, hurt and slightly angry as he turned and briskly walked out of the room and down the hallway to his own. Upon entering his room a wave of exhaustion washed over him and he sank to floor unable to move any farther.

Damn it all, does she love everyone but me? Was his last thought as darkness closed in around him.


	13. Chapter 13

He had looked so hurt as he left Sophie had had no choice but to follow after him.

"Where you going Soph?" Columbia queried as the girl began to open the door.

"Well Mr. Riff Raff looked so upset and I just…want to check on him" she replied a worried edge creeping into her voice.

"Well good luck with that," Columbia snorted, "You'd have better luck consoling a spiked rock than that lump of ice."

"Well it can't hurt to try…can it?" She half seriously asked.

Columbia just shrugged her shoulders and once more became absorbed in the magazine.

Leaving the room she quickly made her way down the hall and soon found herself at Riff Raff's door, she hesitated – what if he slammed the door in her face? What if he yelled at her? What if he – she stopped herself mid thought, no I have to get some courage and make sure he's alright! I-I won't take no for an answer this time.

There was no response to her knock.

With trembling hands she opened the door and gasped as she saw the figure of Riff Raff sprawled on the floor. Is he breathing? OH MY GOSH IS HE BREATHING?

Sophie began to shake as she ran to the man, tears forming in her eyes, her breathing becoming gasps.

"Mr. R-Riff Raff are you ok? Please answer me?" She whispered putting her hand gently on his back only to quickly remove it, shocked by the wetness the extremity was met with.

"What the…" she muttered as she looked to her hand – it was covered with blood – with a quick intake of breath she gently removed the man's jacket, hump, and torn shirt revealing the cruel lines that marred his slim back.

"O-oh my goodness you poor dear. Oh my – oh dear!" Sophie cried passionately as she ran to the kitchen to retrieve a large bowl.

She swore she had never ran so fast in her life but it seemed like only seconds later that she was back in the room picking Riff Raff up and brining him to his bed, lying him on his stomach as the bowl slowly filled with warm water.

Placing him on the bed as gently as she could, Sophie gave a soft sob as he groaned with pain, still unconscious.

"You poor thing, don't worry I'll take care of you," she whispered gently brushing his hair from his back.

Sophie diligently went to work, she first disinfected the wounds, silently crying as his body convulsed from the pain. She then grabbed bandages, tape, and the bowl of warm water, positioning them on the bedside table.

"I'll have to monitor him all night to make sure he doesn't roll on his back or move too much" she said under her breath as she quickly went to her room to change into her pajamas.

She blushed as she looked at the skimpy collection she had to choose from but quickly got over her embarrassment – he needed her care, and pulling on a sheer negligee over her bra and underwear she ran back to Riff Raff.

She carefully pulled his head into her lap that was covered with a pillow to make him more comfortable and began washing his back with the warm water, bracing herself for the long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Riff Raff woke to a strange sound that seemed to be coming from under him; it was with a shock that he realized _he_ was the one making the low, groaning noise.

As soon as he made the connection he forced himself to stop making such a pathetic sound.

Groggily he opened his eyes and began to flex his muscles individually, glad that he was met with little resistance and pain. Slowly he brought his hand to brush the hair from his eyes and was startled when his fingers connected with something soft and flowing.

Reflexively he fisted the material and looked up to see none other than the sleeping figure of Sophie.

Something in his mind snapped.

He thrust himself up and stumbled away from the bed panting with the sheer confusion his mind was becoming. He couldn't believe that he had made physical contact with her for so long he was disgusted! But are you really? Riff Raff snapped his head up as the traitor thought ran through his mind. Truthfully he wasn't disgusted as he normally would have been…he felt indifferent and that, for once, scared him.

He snapped to attention when he heard a rustling from the bed, and directing his eyes towards the girl he was shocked to find her state of dress. She was practically naked as she innocently slept sitting on _his_ bed, her back resting against the wall and her head lulled to the side.

What was she doing here? How dare she insert herself in his personal space, he wouldn't have it. And with this mad thought in his head Riff Raff advanced on the girl only to stop short as he noticed the large bowl of tainted water.

Was that blood in it?

Suddenly the memories of the morning before came rushing back to Riff Raff and his hand flew to his back which was, to his, surprise bandaged.

She took care of me? Riff Raff sank onto the bed and stared at the girl as she continued to sleep. Why would she bother? He never even made the effort to acknowledge her existence, he only noticed her when his master or his sister made him…even when she spoke to him he barely responded…so why?

He decided to shower in order to clear his mind.

Ah thank all the powers for creating such a wonderful thing as a shower, Riff Raff thought as he let the hot water run down his body, ignoring the dull ache that spread on his back. He forced himself to relax all of his muscles and allowed his mind to wander – something he preserved solely for showering time… the only time he had to relax, even in sleep he would not allow his mind to wander and thus he woke almost daily without remembering a single dream.

"Mr. Riff Raff?" the soft voice called from the room. Damn it all Riff Raff tensed and quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel, emerging from the bathroom.

"I was showering" Riff Raff stated dryly as he walked towards his closet that resided behind the head of his bed.

He was shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap gently around his mid-section, a small head squishing into his chest.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok, thank goodness…" the girl kept repeating as she refused to let go of him.

He froze up. How could he handle this situation? He felt as if his private bubble had all but been burst with her proximity. You like it though, don't you, the cruel voice cackled in his head. He shivered, for the first time without disgust. This beautiful girl just pities you, you realize? Yes of course he knew that and he knew that he should not like the warmth he was receiving, he usually hated any form of contact except for that of his sister and even she did not love him… so why?

He pushed her away, unable to cope with the turmoil that plagued his mind.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Riff Raff I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I should have known better than to touch you." The girl quickly said looking down at the ground, her negligee now soaking and clinging to her figure.

"I'll just leave I know I shouldn't have stayed in your room I –"

"Don't leave" the words left his mouth before he was consciously aware of what he was saying.

"O-ok" Sophie replied, smiling to herself.

"But do change out of those wet clothes" Riff Raff stated as he removed his own towel and began to dry his body off.

He heard the gasp leave her mouth and looked up from his task to see her face flushed and her eyes focused in on his… nudity had never been a big problem back on Transsexual, it was as common as seeing someone _with_ clothing on. Earth was so strange.

Riff Raff returned his attention to the towel and when he was done he wordlessly handed it to her and went to his bed, lying down.

...

Did he want her to remove her clothes and sleep naked with him?!

Sophie shivered as she slowly removed the negligee, then her bra, and then…her underwear. She toweled off her chest, stomach, and face and, with fumbling hands, folded the cloth and placed it on the floor.

"Mr. Riff Raff do you –"

"Call me Riff Raff" he interjected, not turning to face her.

"Oh I'm sorry, um…Riff Raff (the word felt foreign in her mouth) do you wish for me to share the bed with you? I mean not in a _sexual_ way but, uh, to you see, um comfort you?" Sophie slowly trailed off becoming increasingly flustered with each word that fell from her mouth.

"That would be satisfactory." Came the quiet reply from the bed.

She hadn't expected any reply to follow her idiotic dribble. To have an answer be given to her instantly calmed Sophie, it was clear he didn't want her physically, rather he needed her company. She was glad to give it.

She slowly walked to the bed and lowered herself down lying beside Riff Raff, back to back with the covers encompassing them.

"Goodnight Riff Raff" she said as she felt her eyes droop close, all awkwardness leaving her.

He was silent as she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Softness…what was so soft? Ah but should I really care? Let me just sleep a little more sister.

Riff Raff's eyes shot open as he realized it was not his sister, for once, that shared his bed.

Sophie's small body was pressed against his own – chest to chest – he felt as if mental breaks had become a normal occurrence.

He attempted to sit up but froze – every moment of his body only caused her to press closer and closer. What am I to do?

He silently prayed that Magenta would not pick today to "visit" him in the morning but the thought quickly dissolved as he recalled that she had spent the night with the master. Slumping back into the bed Riff Raff decided to distract himself by staring at the girl who _was_ currently in his bed.

A slight spot of drool had formed on the pillow under her head; he made a mental note to wash it later. Her hair was fanned out, framing her head like an overly large halo; he had the sudden urge to stroke the inviting locks – what was happening to him? He moved his eyes down her body, stopping to admire the serene look of her sleeping face; if possible she looked even more innocent in her sleep, her mouth was slack but not gaping and her eyebrows were smoothed into relaxed curves. He continued his sight-seeing by moving down her thin, long neck to her shoulders and then arms – with a shock he realized that her left arm was resting over his right shoulder, her hand resting on his left shoulder… she was embracing him?

What an odd sensation, to be held so close, he thought as he lowered his gaze and gasped. Her breasts were pressed flush against his chest and the longer he stared the more he felt the soft roundness…

His body betrayed him as he heard her gasp awake.


	16. Chapter 16

She had felt an odd twitching against her inner thigh, an odd twitching that had slowly turned into a stiffening, hard object. As the object grew in length it suddenly touched her…private area, causing her to jolt awake.

Her eyes flew open and she was met with the horror struck face of Riff Raff, what's wrong? Was her first thought.

Her next thought was about the dangerous item that was rubbing against her.

Sophie looked down and turned a bright red as she realized the situation.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Mr. Riff Raff this is all my fault!" she cried as she disentangled herself. I'm such an idiot making him so uncomfortable!

Sophie stood quickly and turned away to allow Riff Raff some privacy, as well as to enable her to calm her outrageous thought process. It had felt good hadn't it? No I shouldn't be thinking about something like that with Riff Raff!

"I – uh – you can turn around now" Riff Raff's strained voice sounded from behind her.

"O-ok, I'm so sorry!" Sophie cried softly as she turned to face her friend (?). He was sitting up, leaning his back against the wall staring directly at her. He had drawn the covers up to rest just on his lap and she could see the bulge that he attempted to disguise.

"I asked you to stay so don't be ridiculous, it was my fault." Riff Raff stated simply, seeming to return to himself.

"Well I don't agree with that but…oh how is your back feeling?" Sophie said as she quickly jumped onto the bed, kneeling in front of Riff Raff and bringing his head to rest on her chest so she could look at his back. The wounds were healing quite nicely, some had already faded to a pale pink, she had learned that Transylvanians healed remarkably quickly and was glad to see that Riff Raff was no exception.

"Sophie can you please let me back up?" Riff Raff drawled, with an uncomfortable edge in his voice.

"O-oh of course Mr. Riff Raff, I'm so sorry I'm just making you feel uncomfortable again, sorry for being such an idiot." Sophie blabbered as she released the hold on his head.

"Why are you so close to me?" Riff Raff suddenly asked as he stared into her eyes.

Oh goodness I've never been good with making eye contact, and his eyes are so lovely, such a nice deep brown.

"I – well – I really like you Riff Raff, I really do wish to be your friend" or maybe more, she added in her thoughts.

"Do I not repulse you?" Riff Raff demanded, confused.

"Of course not! Why would you ever think that? I'm more worried that I repulse you, considering how ugly I am!" Sophie shouted passionately, placing her hands on either side of his face. What am I doing?

And then she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

What was happening, Riff Raff's head was spinning out of control, he had never expected (nor wanted) another person to touch him so intimately, but here she was rubbing small circles into his cheek, a loving smile on her face.

It had to stop before it went too far.

Riff Raff roughly grabbed her hands and forced them down, pinning them against her side.

"Don't touch me like that." He stated.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I'm sorry, I know I'm disgusting, sorry…" the girl mumbled and – to his horror – began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked angrily, what had he done?

"Goodness, I'm sorry I just – I know no one would ever want me, but I just really want to give my love and affection and I just, can't." she sobbed out as tears streamed down her face.

"You are beautiful and kind; any person would want you…even my body responds to you… so stop." Riff Raff stated simply as he stared at her.

She was silent as her tears stopped flowing and he noticed as she lowered her eyes to his groin.

"Do I really?" she asked so softly, so heartbreakingly innocently.

"Yes." Riff Raff replied, once again annoyed at having to repeat himself.

Riff -Raff removed his grip from her and leaned back against the wall, already exhausted by how the day had begun. He had been an idiot for inviting her to stay the night. It was worth it though, wasn't it? His mind betrayed him as he lowered his gaze to floor beyond the girl.

"Riff Raff…can I please you?" the small voice asked, forcing Riff Raff to look once more into her mesmerizing, pale blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused as to what she wanted.

"I mean….what I mean to say is…can I touch you…down there?" She asked shyly, pointing to the blanket where the bulge had once been.

"What…" the strangled word, escaped Riff Raff's mouth.

How had it come to this? But you want this don't you, the voice sneered. No, he only wanted Magenta…didn't he? Why did she even want to touch him? The master would surely kill him if he found out. As he thought he looked into her embarrassed, yet expectant face and was lost. Maybe just this once he could give into pleasure, as was the Transylvanian nature? No, he couldn't, he had spent too long repressing himself, devoting his love to his sister, abhorring people….he would not make it easy for her.

"I am not aroused right now so…you can if you arouse me."

"Oh, I – I'll try." The girl responded as she leaned forward and began to kiss his neck.

Riff Raff remained externally non respondent, but his thoughts were a mess. Whenever he and Magenta partook in sexual pleasure she never had the patience for foreplay, it always began with slow kissing that quickly turned to fast fucking. This was new…

He could tell she was inexperienced as her mouth left innocent, unsure kisses along his jaw and as she reached just below his right ear she began to lick and suck lightly.

He felt a shock of electricity flow through his body as he gasped; Magenta had never found this spot.

Sophie quickly pulled back looking concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No quite the contrary…" Riff Raff reluctantly replied, avoiding her eyes.

He once again felt her mouth under his ear as she continued her ministrations…she was turning him on.

Suddenly he felt his hands being brought up and placed on two soft mounds…he had forgotten, she was still naked. His head snapped up and he looked at his hands covering her breasts, they were quite large, easily as big as his sisters, and they were very perky revealing her age.

She placed her hands over his own and began moving them, teasingly drawing her perk nipples across his palms, all the while kissing down his neck to his collar bone where she began to nip and suck.

He was defeated.

"I am aroused." He shakily breathed out.

"I – I did it? So I can really…?" she asked, her innocence returning despite her previous actions

"Yes."

He watched as she looked toward the large bulge in the blankets, watched as she nervously licked her bottom lip, slowly drawing back the covers until he was revealed.

"Oh." She gasped breathily as she stared at his enlarged member.

She shakily brought her hand to his erection and gently began stroking the tip with her index finger. She quickly moved the finger down a vein until she reached the base where she gently grasped it.

"Uh, shouldn't I use some form of lubrication so as to not chafe –"

"Transylvanians produce their own form of lubrication, just begin and you will see." Riff Raff managed to say calmly.

He watched intensely as her small hand gently began to pump up and down, she didn't seem to know what to do.

Riff Raff closed his own hand around hers and began to lead her, forcing her to pump faster and then slower in turns, showing her when to adjust the pressure and slowly he let go and watched…

She's a fast learner, he thought as she began to eagerly caress him.

"Riff Raff you're very large." Sophie breathed out as she moved closer, still pumping.

His cock twitched. She suddenly circled the tip of his member with her finger, swirling the precum around the head slowly, teasingly. Fast learner. He watched as she pulled her hand back, ah surely she wished to leave now, but to his shock she licked her finger that was covered with… he stared at her, locking eyes as she began to lower her head…

"Sophie I don't think…" Riff Raff began but it was too late, she flicked her tongue across the head.

Riff Raff let out a low moan, his sister had never gone down on him, he did not blame her for this as he was already so lucky that she even wanted to sleep with him, but he had always wished…what a selfish person I am.

He moaned again as she lowered her mouth, encompassing all of him and bringing him deep in her throat without gagging, talented girl. She began to lick, and suck all the while bringing her head up and down, going slowly, teasingly. Without realizing it Riff Raff fisted her hair and began to thrust into her mouth. How shameful.

His head was swimming with her ministrations; she began to fondle his balls as she continued with her mouth, covering all of her bases. He was going to cum very soon.

She pulled back and began to once more lick the tip, between licks she began to gasp; it was only after a few moments that he realized what she was saying.

"You taste delicious Riff Raff so wonderful…"

How could anyone doing something so dirty be so innocent?

She once again took him into her mouth. He watched her move; she looked so sensual with her innocent mouth covering his member, her eyes focused down on her task, her small hands aiding her.

"Sophie – I – oh – I am going to cum –" he managed to gasp out, he wished to warn her to pull back so as to not get dirty.

She apparently had something different in mind.

In a swift movement, she grasped the base of his cock, and sucked hard just as he thrust into her mouth, sparks exploded behind his eyelids as Riff Raff came hard. She swallowed quickly and continued to suck as he rode out his orgasm. When he was finished she licked him clean, pulled away, and sat back staring at him.

What had he just done? He quickly covered himself and looked away from her, ashamed.

"Was I that bad?" she suddenly asked.

"No you were very skilled." He replied, still unable to meet her gaze.

"Thank you."

Why was she thanking him? If anything he should be saying that to her. She was such a frustrating girl.

"You have no reason to thank me." He tersely replied.

"Sorry."

He remained silent as he felt her shift on the bed and suddenly she was embracing him.

"Riff Raff you are a wonderful and handsome man you should never feel as if you don't deserve something. Thank you for allowing me this selfish desire and I'm so glad to have – at least – relieved you." She sweetly whispered into his ear.

They sat there for a while, Sophie embracing him while his arms rested limply beside him.

"I think you should leave." He finally managed to say after about half an hour of sitting together.

Sophie complacently got up and walked to the door that separated their rooms.

"Riff Raff can we at least be friends?" She asked as she was about to leave for her room.

"I don't think I have any other choice." He replied.

She smiled at him and then left.

It would be nice to have a friend he thought as he walked towards the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month since Sophie had cracked a little out of her shell and decided to give Riff Raff an impromptu blow job (oh god that sounded wrong). They hadn't done anything sexual since, but she was very happy to see that their friendship was growing.

Riff Raff now talked with her daily, sometimes she would spend the night in his room (when she wasn't with Frank-n-Furter and he wasn't with Magenta), they would simply talk and sleep, occasionally embrace if he or she was having a bad day, but they both realized that all they really wanted from each other was friendship…or at least that's what he wished, she was still unsure but agreed with him for the sole purpose of not scaring him away.

Sophie had told Magenta what had happened almost a week after. She had felt too guilty to not tell her of her betrayal. To her shock, though, Magenta had been extremely excited. She knew her brother would stay true to her and was just happy that Sophie had finally started to become "sexual".

The day was almost over as Sophie found herself once again partaking in one of Magenta's lessons. She couldn't recall how they had started but one day Magenta had approached her and insisted that she learn how to be sexual…she had, of course, found the lessons extremely awkward and embarrassing in the beginning but Magenta was determined to teach her and would therefore not allow her to stop.

The lessons had helped though…Sophie had learned many tricks with her hands, mouth and…tongue that she knew would spare her the embarrassment of blindly going into her first time.

God knows they helped with Riff Raff, Sophie thought briefly as Magenta demonstrated the art of undressing in a provocative manner. Focusing once more on Magenta, Sophie gasped as she watched the woman sensually sway her hips whilst removing her dress.

"But that's so embarrassing!" Sophie cried as she brought her hands up to cover her eyes.

"Eet may Zeem Zat way at first my dear but trust me, ven 'e zees you doing this it will drive him mad…or she, vatever eet eez you like." Magenta calmly explained, removing her bra in such a manner that caused Sophie to nervously laugh and avert her eyes…a few minutes later Sophie was unable to look at the woman as she heard her underwear flop onto the ground. Magenta quickly redressed and began walking towards her. Sophie stood up, expecting to take Magenta's place and begin her attempt, but was shocked when her friend suddenly grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the room and down the hallway.

"What are you doing Magenta? Don't you want me to practise?" Sophie cried, slightly out of breath as the relentless red head hastily pulled her down corridor after corridor.

"I zink eet eez about time that you have an audience to judge you," the woman smugly replied.

Sophie gasped, "Oh no! I don't want anyone else to see me like that! I only feel comfortable (that being a very generous term) doing these lessons around you and Columbia," she finished as she attempted to tear her arm away from Magenta.

"No, no zee master must be the judge of your talent, come now Sophie I know you vant to show him," Magenta chuckled, her grip firm.

"THE MASTER!? NO PLEASE ANYONE BUT MR. FURTER!" Sophie cried as she dug her heels into the carpet, eyeing the approaching elevator as if it were a guillotine (hell, by now a guillotine would be a more favourable option).

"Stop eet right now, I'm beginning to grow veary of your outburst," Magenta hissed, reaching the elevator and slamming the gate closed.

Sophie crumpled to the ground, defeated. Her mind began to race as a blush crept its way onto her face. How would she be able to undress in front of Mr. Furter? Surely she would just embarrass herself beyond redemption. He would most definitely laugh at her attempt to be…dare she think it…sexy. Hysterics bubbled to the surface as she attempted to mash the word sexy with the image of herself, her clumsy, awkward, dumpy self…a few insane laughs slipped from her mouth, causing Magenta to give her a concerned sideward glance.

"Eet vill be alright Sophie, you just have to be confident," Magenta quickly began as the elevator reached the laboratory, and crouching down to pick Sophie up she whispered, "and remember you vere able to please my cold brother, let that give you strength."

Sophie couldn't help but smile, although still nervous, at the kind words she had received; surely she could give herself some credit if this beautiful, sexy woman could believe in her.

"Master I have brought you a treat!" Magenta cried, bringing Sophie forward.

Taking in the scene, Sophie located Frank-n-Furter who was currently hunched over a desk, covered with stacks of paper. Upon hearing the maid's call he slowly turned around in his chair, looking tired and irritated. Sophie paled; maybe they shouldn't have disturbed him.

"Now Magenta can you not see that I am busy," He tersely replied "please come back later for-"

"Master this surprise will surely calm your nerves," Magenta interjected, successfully cutting of whatever Frank was about to say.

Sophie saw Frank-n-Furter's mouth twitch at the corners, she hoped that was a good sign.

"And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?" Frank inquired, standing up.

Magenta quickly pushed Sophie in front of Frank-n-Furter, causing Sophie to scramble to stay standing. Oh wonderful, I already look like a fool, she thought, straightening herself.

"She wishes to please you with a strip tease," Magenta calmly stated, making her way towards the elevator.

Frank did not reply and Sophie couldn't bear to look him in the eye, so instead she settled on watching the unruly curls of her friend descend into the blackness of the elevator shaft. She was so focused in fact that she did not hear the clack of Frank's heels as he came to stand directly behind her.

"A strip tease is it?" He sensually whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

Turning around to face him she replied, "Uh, well yes, you see I, uh, thought Mr. Furter that I might, um, well give you some pleasure, that is if you are ok with someone as disgus-" She was silenced by Frank's pointer finger pressing gently against her lips.

"Shh my sweet, please, I would enjoy that very much," Frank-n-Furter flirted, dropping her a glittery wink.

Sophie blushed, but stood determined as Frank returned to his chair, sitting down with his right leg crossed over his left and his hands in his lap.

"Begin whenever you wish."

Sophie stood for a few more moments, breathing deeply, preparing herself.

"Yes Master," She sensually (or at least what she prayed was sensually) replied, earning her a raised eyebrow.

And with that gesture as encouragement, Sophie began to remove her heels.


	19. Chapter 19

Admittedly he had been about to show Magenta why it was that she should never disturb him when he was at work but had changed his mind upon hearing her idea.

He leaned back in his chair as he watched the young woman at work. She had started by slithering her hand down her bare leg and removing first one, then the other shoe. She was now moving her hips in a most provocative manner whilst running her hands over her breasts.

Yes, he was quite happy that he hadn't turned them away.

As he continued to devour her with his eyes he distantly mused over the state of the girl herself. It was dually amusing to watch her body and face as they seemed to contradict one another. Her body, on the one hand, was moving with a sexy assuredness that would drive any man wild, her face, though equally as alluring, was covered with the most innocent of blushes he had ever seen. Oh she is so sweet; too sweet to be real I must taint her, Frank thought as he caught Sophie's eyes which coyly looked away.

He was drawn out of his musing as the girl began to remove her top and reveal her pale skin, slowly undoing each button in turn, teasingly taking her time. Frank leaned forward in his chair with anticipation as he caught a glimpse of her bra and began to lick his lips. Sophie turned around suddenly – much to Frank's disappointment which was shown with a growl – and shyly looked over her left shoulder as she began to drop down her shirt, the material slowly sliding over her pale shoulders until the garment was pooled at her feet. She gradually turned back around, finally allowing Frank-n-Furter to take in her breasts. Ah, he sighed, they were nicely shaped, large and perky, and practically bursting out of the lacy black bra that she wore. Frank once more leaned back in his chair, uncrossing his legs, as he began to absentmindedly stroke his right thigh.

Sophie hands ran teasingly up her stomach, cupping her breasts and then continuing up her face, drawing Frank's eyes with them, until they reached the top of her head, undoing her previously tight bun, letting her long, golden locks cascade down her back and shoulders. Frank watched enraptured as she shook her hair out and began to play with it. This innocent thing will most definitely be the death of me, she doesn't even realize how beautiful she is and that truly is her weapon.

Frank sucked in a quick breath as Sophie's hands began to run down to the hem of her tight, black skirt. She began removing the garment, swaying her hips with every lowered inch giving Frank a delicious glimpse of her bare hips and lacy black underwear. She once more turned around as the skirt rested just above the swell of her backside. Frank was most definitely aroused as he continued to stroke his thigh, his cock twitching as the girl removed her skirt – she was (thank all that was powerful) wearing a thong. Frank bit his lip to contain a groan; she was truly gorgeous as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back around to face him, running her hands down her hips and in between her legs, eyes slightly lidded, cheeks flushed. Much to his delight Sophie began to slowly strut towards him, hands travelling behind her back to the clasp of her bra. Frank's eyes widened as she freed her breasts, tossing her bra to the side – he absently noted that she was a C cup. How he longed to massage those rounded orbs, how he longed to tease those rosy buds, yet he remained seated in his chair. By now his (for she would most assuredly be his) Sophie was a blushing mess, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. Yet she continued to advance until she at last reached him. He looked up into her beautiful, pale blue, lidded eyes and waited for her to finish. She slowly grabbed his hands and brought them to the hem of her panties, looking away and biting her lower lip. Frank groaned, using all of his strength to not fist the material and tear it off. She slowly maneuvered his hands to drag down her underwear, purposely causing his fingers to skim along the smooth skin of her hips. Frank once more licked his lips, his member pulsing, reminding him of his longing as she finally stood bare before him.

He leaned back to take in the sight of all of her, her secrets open only for him to see. Watching him stare, Sophie began to cover herself in embarrassment – oh I think not.

"There will be none of that my dear," Frank huskily drawled, and was satisfied to see her arms once more return to her sides.

It was as she lowered her arms that he realized she was trembling.

"Now, now my sweet what is it?" Frank asked as his eyes travelled the length of her body.

Much to his shock, his comment caused Sophie to climb atop him until she sat comfortably, straddling him. She leaned into him and rested her hands on his shoulders, her mouth inches away from his left ear.

"Did I please you Mr. Furter?" She whispered, her breath tickling his ear, her voice pleading and uncertain.

You sneaky little thing, Frank thought as his hands snaked up her legs to rest on her hips.

"So much so that I believe you deserve a reward," Frank replied.

Slightly confused, Sophie brought back her head to look Frank-n-Furter in the eyes. He removed one of his hands to grab her small chin – her eyes are so lovely – slowly drawing her face down to his.

And then they were kissing, he had dreamed of kissing her plump, pink lips for a very long time. He noted that she was hesitant and unsure in the kiss and he smirked, she was too adorable. So he began to lead her and was pleased to find that the longer they kissed the more skillfully she responded, clearly ridding herself of her previous nervousness.

Frank quickly grew tired of the tame kiss though and, with an evil chuckle, bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. As the passion of the kiss grew Sophie's arms snaked around Frank's neck which – as far as he was concerned – gave him permission to explore her body as well. He wrapped his arm around her middle and crushed her to him, the other arm lowering until he was able to firmly grasp her rear. Frank groaned into the kiss as Sophie began to slowly grind against his now stiff member.

He knew they had to stop. Now he wasn't one to deny himself anything but he wished to prolong this little dance the two of them had going a while longer still. And, using all of his self-control, Frank broke the kiss and gently pushed the panting, flushed, Sophie back.

"Th-Thank you very much Mr. Furter," Sophie panted, absentmindedly bringing her hand to her now swollen lips.

Frank-n-Furter swore he had never seen such a spectacular sight in his life.

"Anytime my dear, and I can assure you I mean it," Frank sensually replied, "But I must really return to my work."

"Oh, o-of course."

Frank smiled as he watched how dazed the poor thing was; she simply sat, rather limply on his lap caressing her lips, eyes clouded over with lust. Damn it all, how she tempted him.

"My dear I will need my lap back," Frank said, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, please pardon me!" Sophie replied, quickly removing herself from his person.

She hastily collected her clothes, and redressed, all the while glancing back at him.

Oh, it would be so wonderful to finally take her.

"Sophie, a moment before you leave," Frank-n-Furter called toward the girl as she made to go.

Stopping, the girl turned around and walked towards him.

"Yes Mr. Furter?"

Frank quickly stood up and kissed her once more; it was a sweet and loving kiss that he knew would linger with her for days. He broke the kiss and chuckled at her flushed face.

"You may go now," Frank dismissed her, returning to his work.

Silently Sophie left the laboratory, a small smile playing on her face and an evident skip in her step. She was so enraptured in her owns thoughts that she failed to notice the shocked figure that stood behind the elevator. And descending down to the – no doubt – awaiting Magenta, Sophie would not be privy to the confrontation about to take place.


	20. Chapter 20

Riff Raff stood shaking behind the elevator shaft… why was he shaking? He quickly wrapped his arms around himself; he would not allow this pathetic behaviour to continue any longer. He silently cursed Frank-n-Furter, why had he demanded that he hide behind the elevator shaft? Why hadn't he been allowed to leave? Why did he have to witness such a disgusting display? Jealous are we? |The treacherous voice of his thoughts quickly added. Riff Raff groaned, slumping down to the floor and brining his hands up to cover his face. No, he wasn't jealous, he couldn't be jealous…it was more of a protective fear he rationalized. He didn't want to see Sophie get hurt, that was all, and he knew all too well how hurtful Frank could be. You would be much more suitable, correct? The voice once again spoke up. Riff Raff slowly lowered his hands from his face and stared at them in shock…since when had he begun to think this way? Was he so detestable that he could not even keep his own emotions centered upon one person? He certainly didn't deserve the love or attention of his sister and yet he asked for more! How far he had fallen.

"Riff Raff can you please stop whatever it is you're doing and return to your work?" Frank called rather tersely from his desk, successfully drawing Riff Raff out of his downward spiral.

"Yes master," Riff Raff replied hollowly, getting up from his place behind the elevator shaft and quickly walking to Frank's side.

Riff Raff stared un-looking at the plans Frank-n-Furter was currently working on, he was still too caught up in what had transpired.

"How did you enjoy the show?" Frank suddenly drawled, putting his work materials down and turning his full attention to Riff Raff.

Riff Raff blanched, what was he to say? The simplest comment could lead to a very bad outcome; the scars on his back served as evidence in supporting his worry.

"Well Riffy, please do share your _thoughts_," Frank sneered, clearly indicating that he believed them to be rather perverse.

"The display was meant to please you master, therefore I think it was successful," Riff Raff managed to calmly reply.

He watched as Frank-n-Furter mulled over his response and inwardly let out a breath of relief when Frank smiled.

"Well yes it was, wasn't it?" Frank laughed, "And she was fantastic."

Riff Raff's hands momentarily balled into fists at his sides but, catching the action, he quickly released them and looked to Frank-n-Furter to gauge his reaction, luckily Frank had returned to his work.

He had to get himself under control and the best way, he reasoned, to do that was to return to the plans for his creation.

Yes, it was indeed his creation, as much as the brilliant doctor – and he was brilliant – liked to claim that he alone had discovered the means to creating life, it had been Riff Raff who had truly done all of the work. The largest contribution Frank had provided were the details for how the life form was to look.

Riff Raff sighed; it had been a very long, hard trial to find the right method of creation, he had spent many months cooped up in the laboratory with Frank breathing down his neck, yet he had managed to find the spark to life.

Frank-n-Furter had claimed that it was a mere accident that had caused the discovery but he knew better, it had been his own meticulous calculations that had unfolded the elusive secret.

Drawing out of his thoughts, Riff Raff focused in on what his master was currently working on. He seemed to be sketching something in rapt detail; upon further inspection Riff Raff was able to note that it was a pair of eyes. Yes, if he recalled correctly, it was the eyes that they were still missing. Frank-n-Furter had been most particular about the eyes, already discarding over a dozen that Riff Raff had managed to procure for him. Riff Raff continued to watch Frank draw, one thing he had found that the doctor was truly skilled at, he watched as he added thick, black eyelashes, watched as he added large, innocent pupils, watched as he added a round, light iris, watched until he recognized the eyes and gasped.

It was Sophie's eyes that he was drawing.

"Aren't they lovely?" Frank asked upon hearing Riff Raff's gasp of recognition.

"You can't take them," Riff Raff stated before he could stop himself.

"I can't?" Frank-n-Furter replied, a dangerous edge in his voice.

Riff Raff stood frozen, what had possessed him to say that?

"Now why can't I Riffy dear?" Frank purred, getting up from his seat to stand directly behind Riff Raff.

"You can't take them before you have her, can you?" Riff Raff amended, hoping that his statement would be enough to correct his grievous error.

"That's what I thought," Frank whispered into his ear, causing Riff Raff to shiver with repulsion.

Frank-N-Furter began to pace around the room, clearly in deep contemplation.

"I shan't kill her, you know," he suddenly stated, "I won't ever hurt her."

Riff Raff was silent, he knew his master had a terrible temper, was exceedingly selfish, manipulative, and was a terrible fiend at times, yet he also knew how compassionate a man he could be.

Oh how he resented him.

Oh how he hated himself for allowing Frank-n-Furter redemption.

But he had to, had to trust and believe that he would not willingly hurt Sophie. His sanity demanded it.

Frank-n-Furter returned to his seat and began to once more look at the plans. He seemed unable to concentrate though, and within a few minutes he let out a great sigh and turned his chair to face Riff Raff.

"I am no longer able to concentrate thanks to your pathetic outburst, you may leave for the day." Frank snapped, massaging his temples.

"Yes master," Riff Raff responded, turning to leave.

"Send Columbia up please," Frank called after his retreating figure.

"Yes master."

"Oh, and Riff Raff," the tone of his voice causing Riff Raff to pause, "She is mine."

Riff Raff continued to the elevator, he knew she was to be his, he had known from the start, so why did his words grate upon every fiber of his being?

Slamming the gate of the lift he descended to the main floor of the castle, forcing himself to think solely of his goal of finding Columbia.

He was not prepared for what awaited him, and was thus surprised to come face to face with Magenta upon exiting the elevator.

"Hello my dear sister," Riff Raff began, smiling.

"Ve need to talk," Magenta replied, successfully wiping the smile off his face.

"Yes I do believe we do," he drawled, looking at the floor.

Riff Raff had hoped to avoid this conversation but now he knew it was inevitable. He braced himself for the heartbreak to come.

...

Author's note or well at least something similar.

I just wish to thank everyone who has been reading my fanfiction thus far, I appreciate it far more than I can express!

I also wish to state that reviews are extremely welcome, I wish to know what you would like to see or if you have any critiques of my writing that I can improve upon!

Thank you all very much!


	21. Chapter 21

Riff Raff numbly followed Magenta as she led him to his room. Magenta allowed him to enter first and, once inside, she swiftly locked the door and turned to face him.

"Vhat is it zat you and Sophie share?" Magenta demanded, an edge of hurt evident in her voice.

"Noth…" Riff Raff began only to draw short, he surely couldn't lie to his beloved sister, yet he himself didn't know what he felt towards the small blonde woman, "I do not know."

Magenta sighed deeply and sunk down onto his bed, putting her head in her hands.

"Vhat does that mean? How can you not know?"

"I mean just that my love, I haven't really a firm grasp on our…relationship," Riff Raff replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Clearly you like her," Magenta stated, flatly.

"Yes I like her (had he actually just admitted that aloud?), but I love you," he almost whispered in reply.

"I know you love me, I-I know I am being irrational but I can't help feeling jealous," Magenta said softly, looking at the ground.

Riff Raff was mildly shocked, he would have never in his life even hoped that his sister would be jealous of another woman – he had assumed that she would never feel strongly enough towards him to muster jealousy. Clearly he had been wrong.

"You have nothing to be jealous of," Riff Raff soothed, walking to sit next to her.

"Then tell me how much you like her," she sighed, lowering her head to rest on his right shoulder.

Riff Raff was silent, how much did he like Sophie? Well, she was kind, intelligent, funny, loyal, comforting, supportive…all the qualities of a great friend. You forgot exceedingly cute and elegant, not to mention her incredible body the traitorous voice sounded causing a slightly hitched sigh to escape Riff Raff's lips.

"Vhat is it?" Magenta whispered.

"I don't know what to say, I myself am still quite confused. I like Sophie enough to wish to be her…friend…but…" Riff Raff trailed off unable to voice his thoughts.

Magenta sighed once more, "Do you like her more than me?"

"Never," Riff Raff's answer was fast and fierce.

Magenta turned her head into his neck and smiled, "Good."

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like both an eternity and a fleeting moment. Yes both were as content as the situation would allow.

"How iz the experiment going?" Magenta abruptly asked, her voice piercing the silence.

Riff Raff was happy for the change in conversation.

"It is almost complete; we only need the nose and the eyes I believe."

"So Frank-N-Furter vill be going out again zometime zoon I azzume," She replied lazily.

"Yes, I think he has a _trip_ planned for next week."

They both grew quiet, once more slipping into their personal reveries. Riff Raff was – dare he think it – happy, it had been so long since he had been able to just sit in a comfortable silence with his beloved. The longer they sat the more Riff Raff was able to sort out his emotions; he truly loved Magenta more than he would ever be able to love another living thing. But he also felt a strong connection with Sophie.

With this thought came the understanding of Magenta's jealousy. His dear sister was so jealous because of the emotional connection he shared with the woman; all of Magenta's other relationships had, in a sense, been meaningless. She had simply wanted something sexually different. Although it hurt him all the same he was able to rationalize that emotionally, she was only connected with him (he hoped almost as much as he was connected to her). He truly was a terrible person.

How could he have done this to her? I am so selfish that I cannot be satisfied? I do not deserve her love let alone the love of someone else! Riff Raff's entire body stiffened, I am a monster.

"Vhat is Vrong brother?" Magenta implored, having felt his body tense.

"I am terrible," He whispered, knowing that if he talked any louder that he would not be able to control his voice.

"Vell I disagree but vhy do you think theez?"

"I ask for more than I deserve," he replied, dropping his head into his hands.

"I do not blame you, I do zey zame," She replied, patting his leg.

"How can you stand me?" He implored, voice muffled.

"Vell I love you…"

Riff Raff's head snapped up and he turned to look at Magenta, who stared straight back at him. He had never once heard her say that she loved him. This must be a dream, simply a dream.

"What did you say?" He asked, voice shaky and uncertain.

"I love you," She replied firmly.

And then Riff Raff, to both of their surprise, embraced Magenta. Who, although shocked, returned the gesture.

He felt like crying, but he would not, not in front of her, not in front of anyone. Was he allowed to be this happy? He didn't think so.

They slowly disentangled themselves and started at one another, both with matching faces of serene contentment. Riff Raff felt fulfilled? Yes, he believed that, that was an apt description of his emotions. He had never felt fulfilled…it was truly wonderful.

"I am glad we talked oh beautiful sister," Riff Raff stated.

"Me as vell dear brother," Magenta responded with a smile.

There was a sudden knock at the door which caused the atmosphere within the room to completely dissipate. It was back to business, back to everyday life. But they both now knew that they could truly trust one another, and that meant the world to Riff Raff.

Riff Raff got up to unlock the door and open it; he almost wanted to laugh as he came face to face with the subject of their previous conversation.

"Oh hello Riff Raff and Magenta," Sophie squeaked out, "am I interrupting something, I'm very sorry I can leave!"

"No me and my brother are done talking, he eez all yourz," Magenta declared.

"Oh, well I was- uh – actually hoping to talk with you Magenta and since I couldn't find you anywhere else I assumed you'd be here and – oh look I was right – and I'm rambling now so I'll stop," Sophie choked out.

"Vell then come along, let uz go find Columbia and have zome, az she callz eet, girl time."

Magenta slowly stood up and began to leave, pushing Sophie into the hall. Stopping at the door, Magenta suddenly turned around to face Riff Raff.

"Oh Riff Raff, I _am_ ok vith you liking someone else if it eez Sophie…because I may _like_ her a bit too," Magenta ended with a wink, leaving a very startled Riff Raff.

author's note:

first I wish to apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter! I have been rather busy these last couple of weeks so I haven't been writing and for that I am so sorry.

Next I wish to thank all of the feedback I have received since the last chapter! Thank you all for the kind comments, I really appreciate them!

Lastly, I wish to state that constructive criticism is greatly welcomed, so if any of you wish to state an area in which you think I am doing well or need to improve on I would greatly appreciate it!

Once again thank you all for reading!


End file.
